


Tomorrow Never Knows

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M, junkie!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had never done drugs. His parents had protected him from those kinds of things. Everything changes, however, when he goes to college and meets Kurt, a lost boy who solves his troubles by getting high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Never Knows

**Author's Note:**

> As prompted by anon on Tumblr :)

  **A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Tomorrow Never Knows**

They’re just pills.

Innocent, defenseless little pills in the palm of Kurt’s pale hand.

Blaine’s head was spinning, maybe because of Kurt’s close proximity, maybe because of [the music playing in the background](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43mkjZ_m7rk).

He knew this song in particular by heart. It was the same song Kurt had been swaying his hips to in an absentminded sensual way, shirtless, the last time he had gotten intoxicated with drugs and alcohol. He had danced and laughed and almost seemed like a normal person until he had started scratching at his own skin.

_'Bugs, Blaine - they're everywhere, can't you see? Help me take off my pants, they're gonna get right under my skin...'_ _ _

Kurt wasn't under influence right now, though - not yet. But it wouldn't be long until he would be. It wouldn't be long until he'd start hallucinating and start claiming to see and feel things that weren't actually there.

Blaine moved his lips, glancing from Kurt's hand to his face again. Kurt looked so gorgeous, lips red with how much Kurt’s been biting them, eyes half-lidded like he was in the sky with diamonds already.

‘Are you in, or what?’ Kurt drawled, looking bored and tired. He had dark circles underneath his eyes, his hair swept from his face – everything he was saying was so tempting. The worst was that Blaine was, in fact, considering joining Kurt.

Blaine had always thought that these kinds of things only happened in movies. He had always lived a pretty shielded life, away from drug addicts ( _fucking junkies_ , his father always called them), criminals, bullies. He had gone to an all boy private school before college and he’d been the lead singer in the school's glee club, winner of a couple of national trophies.

Yet now here Blaine sat. Contemplating using drugs, offered to him by his roommate whom he has had a crush on since he first laid eyes on Kurt. His mother would smack Blaine with a hairbrush and cry herself to sleep, would she ever find this out.

His father would disown him.

‘I’m not sure,’ Blaine admitted. Kurt shrugged and popped one of the pills in his own mouth, swallowing, lying down on his bed and waiting for the rush to kick in.

Sometimes Blaine felt sorry for Kurt that he had to resort to this, but he didn’t want to come over as an entitled prick so he never said this out loud. Instead he always tried to encourage Kurt into being good, into doing other things to keep his mind off his issues at home like taking Kurt out to see movies and plays.

It never worked. Sometimes Blaine thought Kurt was a lost case and this saddened him deeply.

‘Kurt?’

‘Hmm.’

‘When are you going to stop doing drugs?’ Kurt huffed out a long, irritated sigh and then turned his head to glare at Blaine. Blaine winced but he stood his ground – he had to know. He had to know if there was still a chance.

‘When are you going to stop acting like you’re my father?’ Kurt asked in reply. Something tightened in Blaine’s chest at that and he bit his lip, considering the pill that Kurt had offered him earlier.

Blaine released a huff and tore his eyes off Kurt, trying not to cry out in frustration because he knew Kurt could be better than that.

Kurt just inspected his nails, because he knew things would never change.


End file.
